The Winter Blue Lily
by camus.phua
Summary: Freakish, Hariel Gryffindor, Hariel Stark. Hariel who is fostered since young with her mother good friend the starks and who the starks adopted hariel into the family. Hariel who seems more a wolf than a gryffindor. A valyrian, by birth but grew up in the westros ways. What if Hariel was the one to bewtiched Rhaegar at the Tourney instead of Lyanna. Femharry! Non-Mod!Femharry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(The Tragedy of House Gryffindor)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones and Harry Potter do not belong to me but their own individual authors.

The wards of the manor shook from the effects of the caster who is intruding on the private grounds who is hidden well by the fidilus charm.

'He is here! Lily, take Hariel and go. I will hold him off.' Shaken and scrambling James Gryffindor head to the front entrance to defend from the intruder who is not welcome.

Lilian Gryffindor scramble up and dash to the secret entrance hidden in the kitchen which lead outside where she can escape and hopefully find shelter for her baby girl.

Quickly holding her wand in one hand and Hariel in another she stumbled through the passageway and was led to the exit.

After checking her surroundings are clear, she rush srraight through the forest to a clearing where she could apparate to a trusted friend dwelling.

Apparating to a clearing still holding her lighted wand and an awake Hariel who have awoken after the debacle and was trying to the touch the bright light emitting from the wand.

Lily shushed hariel when Hariel seems to be making noises while quicken her pace to the entrance of her friend dwelling.

'Knock knock' after knocking on the door, When one servant came out to check on the person, after witnessing her windswipe and unkept appearance.

'Is Lady Stark in? Tell her, her good friend Lilian of house Gryffindor is at her door, make haste for i have a urgent matter at hand.' Lilian was at this point frantic.

The servant quickly usher her inside after being show prove that she is who she is and led to a seat while a bulter came out bowing and serving tea while she waits for her friend.

Just as her friend Lyrra Stark came out with her husband:' Lily, what urgent matter prompt you here at late night?' While taking a seat opposite lilian in the reception room.

'Lyrra, apologies for troubling you but i need to make this explaination short. It seems the socerer has finally gotten our location and has attack the manor. James is holding him off but i do not how long he will last; i am heading back to help him after entrusting you this responsibility.' Lilian solemn short explaination.

'What responsibility? Has that have anything to do with Hariel who you holding? Lyrra concern for her friend.

'Yes it seems the prophecy has caught up to us, peter has betrayed us by giving the secret location. Can you take in Hariel? Raise her as you raise your children. I do not know any others who i can trust if you refused to take in Hariel.'

'Of course i will take in Hariel, She is such a sweet girl but it is unnessary for you to head back to Lord gryffindor, we can send backups to aid him.'

'No. I am already imposing on you with Hariel and i could not compromised Hariel location as it already is. Many thanks my friend, now i can ease that worry i have to hurry back before the enemy notices.' Swift as ever left the compound with one last look at Hariel in Lyrra arms.

Just then brandon and Ned came down as they had heard the guest leaving. Spotting Hariel in Lyrra arms; Brandon curious of the baby ask his mother of whom and why the baby is here.

Lyrra beckoned her two sons over and show them Hariel who is blinking up at them with her green eyes just like Lilian.

'Here is your new sister Hariel, i hope you will treat her well as Lyanna.'

With both boys nodding their assent, Lyrra send for a servant to set up a cot for Hariel besides Lyanna.

Five years Later

It has been five years since Hariel was adopted into the starks household and Hariel gain a new family with brothers and a slightly older sister by a few months.

Hariel has been told of her heritage just recently and she was slightly sad for she never got a chance to know of her birth parents both who have perished in that attack by a powerful dark socerer.

Thud thud thud the sound of running feet broke into hariel thoughts and with her diary taken away.

'Come On, Sister you brooding old lady, get out of the room and let's go explore.' Lyanna .sitting here all day will make you old. Ignoring the'i am not old',"Let's go. There is so much do, now that father is not at home. Finally we can ditch those dreary knitting classes and do something more to our skills.

Honestly, i do not know why woman could not learn swordfighting and stuff? Isn't it better if we could defend ourself? Not being a deadweight? Seriously no wonder those guys are so full of themselves. I don't see what is the use of knitting. How is it of any help than swordfighting and learning to be a maester...'

Hariel let her sister rant since out of the two of them, both know Lyanna is more hotheaded. 'I have dreamt of a flying horse.'which stop Lyanna rant. 'Huh? What did you just say?' Lyanna turn round to face her sister in all but blood. Hariel,'huh? Oh i just have a dream last night of a flying horse. A melody that is beautiful but so sad...'Hariel being downtrodden at that.

Lyanna amused:'oh that is impossible. No one has seen any flying creatures for ages. Probably you dreamt of them after reading those books of old.

Both sisters have arrived at the training field where their older brother are sparring. Brandon going on agressive style with his constant swipe using his wooden sword Ned defending with his own wooden training sword. Lyanna pull on her sister hand:'Come on we have our own training to do.'

After retrieving their wooden sword, both on their ready stance facing each other.

With Lyanna striking out first she aim towards Hariel neck with Hariel blocking and return back with a stab towards lyanna waist vital joints while blocking Lyanna sword with her hand. Lyanna scrambled to dislodge Hariel hand on her wooden sword by using her other hand towards Hariel unguarded side with Hariel twisting away and so her wooden sword is free.

'I will defeat you. I will grow stronger and defeat you.' Lyanna frustrated words rang out while panting. Not knowing that Hariel cheated with her magic a little and so everytime Lyanna just could not overcome the wall to defeat Hariel.

'Dreamself is sitting while playing a zither,'where did you hear that melody from ?' A stranger voice cut through her concentration of her playing. Hariel look up and saw a guy with silver long hair braided and tossed one shoulder with the light illuminating his features.

?Pardon?' Hariel confuse.'The melody that you are playing. Not many knows the melody for it is rumor that it is the last melody playing while the summerhall burn down.'

Then came another her dreamself saw a bunch of guys bullying a few kids. Hariel with her save people tendency stride forward towards those guys.

'Stop this instance. Why are bullying these kids? Don't you feel shame? A bunch of adults against three young kids?' She march towards them angrily.

'None of bussiness. Little Lady. Don't thrust yourself into bussiness that don't concern you." The one at the front leer at her.

At this Hariel saw red in her vision where those guys continue kicking and abusing those kids. She went forward and strike towards the leader who has his hands on one of the kid hair and she aim at his vital joint while twisting his hands and execute a back throw which will injured the guy their leader down those guys banded together and attack hariel while hariel use a bit of magic to aid her in her fight with the bunch of guys and attack their weak vital points and break their joints rendering them difficulties in walking.

Hariel after finishing off the guys turn around to face the kids, who look afraid of her and retreating backwards and suddenly one of the kids burst out in fear:' I am sorry for stealing from those guys. Please don't hurt us..we need that money to save our sick mother. Please understand.' We will never do it again.'

Hariel felt her heart touched:' Don't worry i would not harm you nor report you. It is not right to steal though, here!(taking a small pouch and give it to the kids) take this to hire a doctor to heal your mother. Next time avoid drunk guys for they have a tendency to be violent when they are drunk.'

Tragedy of Hou

se Gryffindor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Meeting the Robert Baratheon )

(Disclaimer: Both Game of Thrones/ A song of Ice and Fire and Harry Potter does not belong to me but their respective authors.)

[Author notes: First to address the reviewer Elfin69 question. Yes Hariel is the only one to have magic. Even with the others having magic they will be having different types of magic. The Starks at the moment just have affinity with the wolves spirit animal.

Hariel magic is more harness it and channeling out of her. If the others do ever learn magic, they might have a different type like harness it from the earth type.

I will make changes as i go on.

On the matter of going to Hogwarts, i have no decide it yet. Since i have been wanting the founders of hogwarts to appear as the teachers there so the faculty of hogwarts like Mcgonagall might be hard to integrate.

For Albus Dumbledore i have thinking of him being like Gandalf from Lord of the rings giving council and aid Hariel when in need as much as he travel.

I am thinking of having Hariel meets all type of teachers along the way, like Aristotle with Alexander the Great.

As i said it has not been decided yet. She is still not of hogwarts age so you will have to keep reading to find out.

On the matter of keeping Hariel Safe, at the moment the death eaters do not know of Hariel being with the Starks. The starks to them is like being muggles to the death eaters.]

Came another day where both Lyanna and Hariel were having how to be a Lady class taught by Lady Stark.

Hariel smoothed down her dress, and started re reading her book for which the rules on being a Lady swirled in her head.

\- Be Trustworthy and Truthful.

\- Study to keep versed in world events as well as in local occurrences, but abhor gossip and above all scandal.

\- Banish a self-conscience spirit- the source of much awkwardness - with a constant aim to make others happy.

\- Remember that it is incumbent upon gentlemen and ladies to be neat in habits.

\- The following is said to be a correct posture for walking:

• head erect- not rigid- chin in, shoulders back

• Permit no unnecessary motion about the thighs

• Do not lean over to one side in walking, standing or sitting; the practice is not only ungraceful but it is deforming and therefore unhealthy

\- If the hands are allowed to swing in walking, the arc should be limited and the lady will manage much more gracefully, if they almost touch the clothing

\- A lady should not stand with her hands behind her.

• We could almost say, forget the hands, except to keep them clean, including the nails; cordial and helpful.

• One hand may rest easily in the other

•Study repose attitude here as well as in the rest of the body.

\- Gestures are for emphasis in public speaking; do not point elsewhere as a rule

\- Look the person whom you are speakin in the eye. Never under any circumstances wink at another or communicate with furtive looks

\- Before introducing a gentleman to a lady, remember that she is entitled to hold you responsible for the acquaintance.

• The lady is the one to whom the gentleman is presented, which may be done thus: "Miss A permit me to introduce you to my friend, Mr.B."

If mutual friend and near friend of yours, say simply "Miss A - Mr. B".

\- A true lady will avoid familiarity in her deportment towards gentlemen.

•A young lady should not permit her gentlemen friends to address her by her home name, and the reverse is true.

• Use the title Miss and Mr respectively.

\- Ladies should be frank and cordial toward their lady friends, never gushing

\- A lady on meeting a gentleman with whom she has a slight acquaintance will make a medium bow - neither too decided nor too slight or stiff

\- If a young lady desires to visit any public place where she expects to meet a gentleman acquaintance, she should have a a chaperone to accompany her, a person of mature years when possible, never a giddy girl.

\- A lady should not ask a gentleman to walk with her

\- If you desire to be respected, keep clean

• The finest attire and decorations will add nothing to the appearance or beauty of an untidy person.

\- Clean clothing, clean skin, clean hands including the nails, and clean white teeth are a requisite passport for good society.

\- A bad breath should be carefully remedied, whether it proceeds from the stomach or bad teeth.

\- To pick the nose, finger about the ears, or scratch the head or any other part of the person, in company, is decidedly vulgar.

\- When you call at any private residence, do not neglect to clean your shoes throughly.

\- On entering a hall or church, the gentleman should always percede the lady in walking up the aisle, or walk by her side if the aisle is broad enough.

\- A gentleman should always precede a lady upstairs, and follow her downstairs.

\- On leaving a hall or church at the close of entertainment or services, the gentleman should precede the lady.

\- A gentleman walking with a lady should carry her parcels, and never allow a lady to be burdened with anything what ever.

\- If a lady is travelling with a gentleman, simplying as a friend, she should place the amount of her expenses in his hands, or insist on paying the bill herself.

\- Never carry on a private conversation in company.

•If secrecy is necessary, withdraw from the company.

-Never sit with your back to another, without asking to be excused.

\- It is as unbecoming for a gentleman to sit with legs crossed as it is a lady.

\- Never thrum with your fingers, rub your hands, yawn or sigh in public.

-Loud laughter, loud talking, or other boisterous manifestations should be checked in the society of others, especially on the street and in public places.

When you are asked to sing or play in company, do so without being urged, or refuse in any way that shall be final

• when music is being rendered in company, show politeness to the musician by giving attention.

•It is very inpolite to keep up a conversation.

•If you do not enjoy the music, keep silent.

\- You should never decline to be introduced to anyone or all the guests at a party to which you have been invited.

-To take small children or dogs with you together on a visit of ceremony is altogether vulgar, though in visiting familiar friends, children are not objectionable.

\- Don't say Miss or Mr. Without the person's name.

\- Don't say pants for trousers.

\- Don't say gents for gentlemen.

\- Don't say female for woman.

\- Don't say elegant for everything that pleases you.

\- Don't say ain't for isn't.

\- Don't say I donr it for I did it.

\- Don't say he is older than me, say older than I.

\- Don't say she does not see any, say she sees nothing at all.

\- Don't say he don't, say he doesn't.

\- Don't say where are they stopping; say where are they staying.

\- Don't say you was, say you were.

\- Don't say I say, says I; but simply I said.

\- Don't sign your letters yours etc. , but yours truly.

\- Don't lay for lie; but lay expresses action; lie expresses rest.

-Don't say them bonnets, say those bonnets.

\- Don't say party for person.

\- Don't say it looks beautifully, but say that it looks beautiful.

All those rules and more had been drilled in her head ever since she could read.

In order to not disgrace house Stark for they have graciously accepted Hariel in their home after her birth parents passing.

Even if Hariel wanted her parents back alive on somedays, she would not exchange her current lifestyle for anything in world.

For she has gain coddling parents in the form of Lord Stark and Lady stark, Sibilings in hotheaded Brandon Stark, bookworm Ned stark and hard headed Lyanna Stark and if her visions is right, she is getting another baby brother soon to doted over.

As much as she loves her current family, sometimes she feels suffocated by her family affection as other than Lyanna, she is the youngest of the family adopted or not. Along with Hariel being of a the fairer gender, her family restricted her of many activities for they feel unladylike or would harm her fragile self. It frustrates Hariel, she wanted to go on adventures just as the books protagonist has, fight enemies and defend the homeland, help the more unfortunate inhabitants from their financial situation.

Oh Hariel is not ignorant of the worldly affairs outside her home. She regularly sneak out to visit the market and where lower income inhabitants dwell.

Her witnessing the deaths and passing out of some unknown inhabitant out in street where sometimes were left there to rot and with it emit a pungent smell where the populace will avoid and go on with their daily bussiness.

In her disguise worn down brown colored tunic and breeches and tattered cloak with dirt and mud smeared on her face and hood up.

She witness mistreatment of workers and workers lament of the low wage and middle class populace complaints of diseased-flea ridden area.

Though she has heard that Winterfell was in a better situation than Kings Landing which Hariel still could not concur as she has yet to witness the setting for herself.

On that day, Lyrra Stark their mother has informed them that the Lord baratheon, Lady baratheon along with their Son Robert Baratheon would be visiting the castle. Lyrra send Lyanna and Hariel to make themselves presentable( some of Hariel fly off hair strands that had escaped her ponytail.)

Apparently Brandon and Ned knows not of Lord Baratheon and Lady Baratheon even with them being acquainted with Robert Baratheon their son.

Brandon was of the opinion that he witness of Robert Baratheon, that Robert was a foul mouth rude mannered kid with him having not respect to Brandon who was older than him. Though Ned was of conflicting opinion that clashed with Brandon opinion that Robert only appears that way for they are both quick and hot tempered to which Brandon refuted that Ned was too soft and thinks the good of everybody.

Ok. Hariel was definitely of the opinion that how could Lord Baratheon and Lady Baratheon result to such a ill mannered boy.

Of first impression from appearance, he was acceptable but when he open his mouth, the stuff he spew out was so sexist.

Robert Baratheon from the moment he spotted both girls was commenting on their appearance and attempting to impress them.

Then come when their parents dismiss them to discuss stuff with Lord Baratheon and Lady Baratheon after introducing each children of the household.

The children went out to play and Ned was showing Robert to the training grounds when Robert spotted both girls dressed in their breeches after exiting the armory with their wooden sticks on hand.

Robert upon spotting them was spew out that those breeches do not fit them and they should not be outside where the sun may burn their skin and where they might hurt themselves and scratches on their faces. What the other guys and knights think if they saw him hitting a girl.

Upon hearing that, Hariel eyes narrowed into slits letting Brandon and Ned know that what Robert said was a mistake.

With Lyanna tongue lashing out and wooden sword in hand in a fighting stance.

Hariel stop Lyanna by holding on to her wooden sword and goading the baratheon heir to accept the spar with her with the classic 'Are you scared I will beat you in front of your servant and my brothers, Baratheon?"

"I will never lose to a girl." The baratheon heir said indignantly.

"Then get ready and prove it. For you have no backing to your empty statement. Aren't you only stroking your ego Baratheon?" Hariel asked teasingly with Brandon breaking out into laughter.

'You! Ah! Just you wait. Alright Miss Stark you brought it on yourself. Prepare to lose. That should teach you for your cheek." The baratheon heir said.

Baratheon swinging his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

'Body. shield. Body. Shield. Shield. Head. Head.' Hariel planned out attacking.

Baratheon winced when Hariel hit him on the head.

Hariel getting fuming when the Baratheon seemingly not taking this seriously.

Though after Hariel gotten Robert on the head, he seems to be more serious.

Lyanna cheering on loudly while shouting out for Hariel to 'decimate him' as they were sparring.

Both moving in perfect sync as Baratheon attack while Hariel block and then Hariel returning the attack while Baratheon blocked. The starks siblings awed at Hariel's skill with the sword. Hariel seemed to know when Baratheon was just feinting and in return took advantage of it trying to disarm Baratheon.

After sparring for twenty minutes Baratheon has disarmed Hariel but Hariel has render Baratheon out of breath and on the ground unable to move. It seems Hariel has hit his acupoint which render the Baratheon heir unable to move.

Both of them were breathing hard after the intense match. The Stark sibilings approached them. Ned handed some water to Hariel which she gulp down after unseal the Baratheon heir acupoint.

'You should not be allowed to fight, what kind of socerery is that! You definitely cheat! Girls are suppose to be weak. No matter you can be assured i will be using my full strength the next time.' Baratheon still insisted

To which Hariel scoffing:" I read on the body weak points and hit it. Any person with full knowledge on thr human body can deliver a big blow on the opponent weak body." With that Hariel walk away with Lyanna to get away from the Baratheon heir.

Author notes: That is it for this chapter or i might add more later on...i still feel like something is missing. Tell me what you readers think?

Also if possible can you Readers tell me what you guys used to write and post fanfic word document on android phone? Do you know any free apps on googleplay i can used to post straight to ?

I am currently using two apps, one to write and copy and the other to paste then post as word document.

Apparently the other one cursor keep moving away to the first starting paragraph while i am typing most of the times and if the cursor move away it is harder to type again at where i left off since when i try to point the cursor at where i left off, it move somewhere else and i have to restart all over again.

Current: 2502 words


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Valyrian Steel and the return of the whitewalkers)

Disclaimers: Both Harry Potter and Game of Thrones belong to their individual authors.

Author Notes:Happy Holidays! To address the reviewers questions, Firstly, Harryfan 160889, in regards to having a beta, i have little knowledge on the subject but if you could tell me what type of exact beta you want?

A normal conjunction, grammer type?

Secondly, Bella-swan 11, yes. Hariel could have the option to change the Stark Family destiny but that is only if she could overcome her own destiny first.

Thirdth, Guest, pardon? I did state that this is a femharry fanfic in the summary so i would want a name that is similar to 'harry'.

-I would like more reviewers to share their thoughts and views as long as they are not rude on how to improve this story. I may alter the chapter.

(Female medieval noble actually do hunt and becomes female generals.)

-I am thinking of having Rhaegar attend the same school as Hariel and maybe go to Citadel and learn. What do you guys think?

Though Whitewalkers had faded into legend over the centuries, there has been disturbing reports of sighting that had reached the nightwatch.

Hariel had been reading up on the Whitewalkers as the legend goes, for according to Hariel, Legend always are based on a silver of truth. She is sitting in the Winterfell Library tower with the glass ceiling which uses the two way mirror method that is a panel of glass that can be seen through from one side and is a mirror on the other to reflect the weather outside the tower; who boasted a large setting of books that had accumulated since the founding of House Stark.

Searching the section under Legend, Myth, the book "Whitewalkers Their Origin and Moste weakness." She retrieve the book out of the bookshelves and head to a comfy seat. Propping up the book and flipping to the the first page bypassing the illustration notes, 'Whitewalkers What are they?"

The White Walkers are an ancient race of humanoid ice creatures, who come from theFar North of Westeros. Believed by many to be legends, they have returned and have been seen by several sworn brothers of the Night's Watch and countless wildlings.

The White Walkers are thousands of years old, from the time preceding the Age of Heroes. Born of powerful and untestedmagic, they were created to protect the Children of the Forest from the First Men, who had waged war on them ever since they had arrived from Essos. However, the White Walkers eventually broke free of the Children's control and became the most feared creatures in Westeros, posing a threat to anything living.

Eight thousand years, the longest winter in history fell on the entire world which lasted a whole generation. In the darkness and cold of the Long Night, the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from the Far North, killing all in their path and reanimating the dead aswights to fight in their armies. Eventually, the people of Westeros rallied against them and, in a conflict known as the War for the Dawn, defeated the White Walkers and drove them back into the frozen North. With help fromgiants and the Children of the Forest, the Wall was raised to bar their return, and the Night's Watch was founded to guard it and the realms of Men should the mysterious threat ever rise again.

Bookmarking the page Hariel has stop at,she went to the section on crafting blacksmith and alchemy where she was searching on the 'V' section for the Valyrian Sword she came across in the book said to be the Whitewalkers weakness.

Finally Hariel pulled out the book titled Sword, blades and all steel weapons and bypass the illustration page again to the page on Valyrian Steel which she cross reference with the Whitewalkers book.

Valyrian steel is a form of metal that was forged in the days of the mighty Valyrian Freehold. It is exceptionally sharp and tremendously strong, yet light, keeping its edge forever without the need for sharpening.

Valyrian steel is recognizable from its sharpness, as well as a distinctive rippled pattern visible in blades made from it. Valyrian steel is one of the few things that can kill White Walkers, alongside dragonglass, although this property is not widely known, apparently not even to the White Walkers themselves. Since the destruction of Valyria, however, the majority of the surviving Valyrian steel weapons serve as heirlooms in the various Houses and Great Houses of Westeros.

The secret of forging Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom of Valyria, after which creating new Valyrian steel weapons became impossible. Valyrian steel was expensive to begin with, so Valyrian steel swords were already valued heirlooms passed down from one generation to the next in powerful noble families. Skilled smiths can reforge Valyrian steel weapons by melting down existing ones, but it's a difficult process. Two smaller Valyrian steel swords can be made out of a larger greatsword, or a large greatsword made by melting down multiple smaller swords, but the amount of Valyrian steel in the world is finite and extremely rare

The master-blacksmiths of Qohor are noted among the few who can successfully reforge it - though even they don't know how to make entirely new Valyrian steel.

Some maesters also bear a Valyrian steel link in the maester chain they wear. It is a sign that said maester has studied the "higher mysteries" - magic. This field of study, however, is mostly theoretical and its purpose is to demonstrate that magic, if it ever existed, is now extinct.

According to legend, Valyrian steel was forged with dragon-fire and infused with magical spells - some say with blood magic, literally requiring "fire and blood" (like House Targaryen's motto). Having been forged with dragon fire, Valyrian steel is incredibly resistant to damage from normal fire.

The maesters of the Citadel possess some meager skill with the material, if only to provide Valyrian steel links to the few maesters who study magic. Only 1 in about 100 Maesters has a Valyrian Steel link in his chain, and the Archmaester of the field also possesses a ring, a rod, and a mask made from the metal. The rarity of such links isn't because it's a difficult practice to master, but because most Maesters are notoriously anti-magic, while others even refuse to believe such a force still exists in the world, or that it ever did to begin with.

Although Valyrian steel blades are scarce and costly, several hundred of them are known to exist in the world, approximately two hundred in Westeros alone. Most of them are swords, but there are a few daggers and axes as well. Valyrian steel can be identified by its unusual dusky color, distinctive rippled pattern, and the extreme sharpness of the blade.

There were hundreds of Valyrian longswords in the world, but only a handful of Valyrian arakhs.

Suits of armor can also be fashioned of Valyrian steel, and would have been worth a kingdom even before the Doom.

Hariel finished the section on Valyrian Steel and was left pondering on acquiring those Valyrian Steel weapons and maybe apprentice under some master-blacksmith in Qohor if she could find them until then she could acquired some small bits of Valyrian Steel to reforge and maybe later she could learn how to forge a Valyrian Weapon.

Hariel believe there might be Valyrian Survivor after the doom of Valyria. She herself is an example of an survivor and the other survivor may be hiding and living under another identity.

Afterall Valyria inhabitants were at first immigrants who has came from other lands of all races. It is said that Elros Gryffindor her own ancestor descended from the old royal family of Valyria One of the famous three brothers who outwit the death god.

The three brothers were last heard to have escaped from Valyria and each settle down on different lands.

'Ugh! The whole castle are bumbling in preparation to receive the guests that is we are hosting in winterfell for the winter. Father did not look happy with hosting King Aerys Targaryen along with the other nobles who arrogant and dismissive of others ? ' Lyanna barges into the Library interupting Hariel thoughts.

It is autumn now in Winterfell.

Winterfell is a huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls. There is a village just outside, the winter town. Winterfell has been built around an ancient godswood and over natural hot springs. The water is piped through walls and chambers to heat them, making Winterfell more comfortable than other castles during the harsh northern winters.

The glass garden is a greenhouse heated by the hot springs, which turn it into a place of moist warmth. It is used to grow fruits, vegetables and flowers.

'Lyanna, House Starks have decided on hosting this to give respite to the nobles and let them unwind. Though i wonder why King Aerys of House Targaryen is attending? There is a passing rumor that he actually did not want to attend at first but change his mind.' Hariel wondered.

Lyanna shrugged:' Not our problem. Though with the House Lannister who is usually dismissive of other noble house and the House Tyrell who i heard contain narcissistic nobles.

Hariel suggested hopefully:' I heard of House Lannister having a younger Son that is of the same age as us who have never venture out of Casterly Rock of the west and i heard that he has an indivuality personality, i wonder maybe we can be friends when if he does attend. I believe his name is Tyrion Lannister.

Lyanna uncaring of the situation: ' Who? Oh the Imp of the West? I do not think you will be able to meet him or befriend him. His family does not allow him to venture out of his Casterly Rock and he is not well liked because of his looks.'

Hariel concerned:' Do not refer to him by that. He does not have a choice in what he look like, he has a name Tyrion of House Lannister and we will refer to him by that.

A person looks does not reflect what they are in the inside anyway, what matters is how his personality is like.

Lyanna reflected:' I have to agree with you on that. You have not met him yet but is denfensive on his behalf. Hmmm..as long as he is not like Robert Baratheon it will be okay.'

Lyanna redirect the question to ask about what Hariel is currently occupied with while rumaging the books that Hariel left bookmarked and open.

'Hm...even when septa give us have a day rest, you still brush up on your reading. How diligent. Seriously, between Ned and you i do not know what to do with the both of you.' Lyanna said teasingly.

Lyanna turn over the book and glimpse the contents of the book. "I would rather face off with a whitewalker than wearing those stuffy dress and entertain those nobles on this coming visit." Lyanna said offhandly while still skimming the contents of the books she is holding.

"I agree. Maybe I could go to the Citadel in Oldtown to learn and forge links? It is said that the Citadel houses the great minds of humankind. Imagine what i could learn there." Hariel said thoughtfully.

"Go to the Citadel? But there is where all the maesters are hail from. Unless you want to be a maester? There has not been any female that is studying there in Citadel." Lyanna looked awed and betrayed that prompted Hariel who touched her bare hand gently.

'No, not a Maester, I just want to to forge some links. I have heard of Sir Lewyn youngest nephew , Oberyn, who went and forged a few links without becoming a Maester. You and i could do the same."

Taking a deep breath, Hariel continued;" As for Women learning to forge some links, well, there has not been any who went before Sir Lewyn youngest nephew in forging links without swearing an oath to be a maester. Prehaps we can set an example for our successor that is any ladies who will follow in our footsteps."

Lyanna was then desponded, " If Father allow us to go that is...he was going to say all this is unnecessary and redundant. Mayhaps Mother will allow?"

Hariel sighed apprehensively," If Mother allow that is... I may have a solution to that. Since forging links or learning to be Maester does not necessary be unladylike, well there are Maester who specialize in their own specialization subjects that is more proficent in their individual subjects than the Septas will be."

"Alongside if we went to forge some links, we may have our career path broaden in a sense. Imagine learning to be a healer, imagine how many we can save or links in swordsmithing, we can reforge or forge valyrian swords and armor.." Hariel continued determined.

Lyanna shook her head," Lets not get ahead of ourselves, we have to persuade Father and Mother first. Though if you do want to learn to forge links in learning blacksmithing, you should omit them out of when you argue for our case of going to the Citadel. Including a personal guard along would pacify them."

Hariel rebutted:" I do not see why we could not learn to be a warrior. Both Rhaenys and Visenya of House Targaryen are skilled warriors, they both aided their brother Aegon Targaryen the conqueror especially Visenya role in razing Harrenhal, she flew on her dragon to Crackclaw Point and won the support of the native inhabitants by promising that they would hold fealty only to the Iron Throne and no other lords."

Hariel stop to take a breath and continued: ' Including of my ancestor Daenalaia and Phyrra Gryffindor who are sisters led armies in their old father' s place against the Corrupted Ones.'

'I suppose so. Sigh...even if we argue it does not change the situation. Let's move on to a better topic. Are you going to spent the remaining time holed up in the Library? I had intend to go hunting with my new bow and arrow set but both Brandon and Ned are otherwise occupied training for the tourney that is approaching fast.

It is too late to go hunting. Maybe we can go explore the castle? To see for ourselves since the castle is huge and maybe if possible add in new details to the map or better just make a new map. There must be areas we have not visit before and maybe find shortcuts? Then maybe we can go sneak to kitchen for some snacks before dinner? I know you loved those treacle tarts the chef make.' Lyanna offered.

Hearing the word 'treatcle tarts' like a magic word Hariel seems to upright herself and drag them both towards the kitchen till Lyanna took the lead from Hariel and headed them towards the opposite direction.

With that the two sisters spent their afternoon exploring the castle and went out to the glasshouse to pick out some fresh fruits and vegetables all the while sneaking some into their mouths, then dropped off those fruits and vegetables they collected for the chef. In return the chef and cooks gave them some snacks tibits and treats which Hariel is happily munching on a treatcle tart.

After showering with her wooden shower that contain a wooden bamboo shower that is connected to the hot water that is circulating around the wooden pipes with a wood pump after turning the individual wooden wheel that will pull back the connecting string which will open the wooden gateway in the water tunnels.

With that she deposit her dirty laundry in the small compartment chute in the wall that lead towards the laundry lady.

With that Hariel went in search for her oldest brother Brandon to inform him on her plan on learning in Citadel and prehaps having his help in persuade Lord Rickard Stark her adoptive father permission.

With what her adoptive parents told her about her biological parents passing and the way they are targeted, she assumed the enemy will back to finish the job if the enemy even knew she got away safely.

Well better to be prepared than not, even if their only target is her biological parents.

Arriving at the door of her oldest brother Brandon room she knocks in the morse code pattern that is reserved to alert her sibilings that it is her.

With how often her oldest brother visit the brothel ever since he turn eleven, she held her breath and hope that he is in for Hariel once she set her mind on something she has to do them fast. The faster she can get it settle, the faster she can go to Citadel and get learning.

The door then open by Brandon who has dismiss his attendant for the night who left bidding Hariel a good night.

Entering her oldest brother room and taking a seat in front of his desk, Hariel go straight to the point:" Brother Brandon, there is something i need your opinion on. Would you hear me out?"

Brandon Stark who has just close the door and follow his sister in just give a nod and ask for her to iterate herself and taking a seat on the other side of the desk.

Hariel resolutely stated all that is on her mind, knowing that if she could not get her openminded but hot headed brother approval in going to Citadel then there is no hope of persuading her second brother Ned for even if Ned is mild mannered, he tend to stick to the traditional way of doing things and do not get into an argument with their father unlike Brandon which in turn has Brandon calling his brother the flakey Ned.

Hariel finished her stance of words and waited for her oldest brother response nervously.

After a few minutes passing, finally Brandon speak up:" I do not understand why you need to go to Citadel to learn.

Most of the students send there to be a Maester are male. I do not think they will allow a female maester on board. It is not safe for a lone female to be surrounded by the mostly male cohort."

Hariel head shoot up from facing the ground she quickly admend her oldest brother statement:"No. I am not taking any oath to be a maester but just learning and forging links at citadel. Sure we have septa here at winterfell but their knowledge does not extend to specializing in every subjects there is."

Then Hariel nervously continued on:" As for my safety maybe we can have a guard go along with me and for rooming in the dorms maybe have Lyanna go along with me to Citadel? Lyanna is growing restless in winterfell with those sewing and household management lessons and besides those classes and lessons are not all masculine.

"With my biological parents death, i fear that the enemy may target me, would it not be good if i am not ignorant about stuff and be equipped with knowledge and skills to keep myself safe?" Hariel pressed on determined.

Brandon sighed and continued aplogetic:" I will think about it. It is still not safe for ladies to be studying in citadel out of the safety of their own homeland. Both Lyanna the winter rose and you the evenstar beauty will attract unwanted much as i want to give my approval, i could not agree to this."

With that signal the end of the conversation, even though Hariel wanted to continue arguing for her case which she tells herself she will try again on another day for fear she will anger her hotblooded brother.

Going back to her bedroom where Hariel is preparing for bed with a book on a history on Valyrian people. Hariel want to find out more of her people which she belives to still be alive even if they are residing in Essos anymore.

'Knock knock' which break into Hariel thoughts.

'Who is it?' Hariel raised her voiced and ask out.

'It is me.' Lyanna opens the door and slid inside.

Hariel put aside her book and lifted her bedcover letting Lyanna slid in after she closes the door to Hariel's room with disturbed thoughts plague her.

Hariel lets Lyanna gather her thoughts and figure that her sister would speak her mind when she is ready.

'Hariel, i omit from telling you something when we hung out in the afternoon...(which Hariel beckons her to continue)I overheard Father saying that he is considering for me to be sent to another noble house for Queen consort training though which House has yet to be confirmed. You Hariel on the other hand is going to be separated from us..(stroking Hariel platinium silver long curls) i know mother told me of you being of the Valyrian line and i have read up on the tragedy and destruction of Essos. Supposedly none survived. If anyone knows you are of the Valyrian bloodline, you are going to be coveted." Lyanna hold in her frustrated tears.

Hariel take a moment to poccess the words and resolutely stated "In regards of House Starks, i will use my utmost will to prevent such a event from happening. I assure for no matter what, i will still consider House Starks as my home and in my utmost power aid it.

On the matter of Father sending you away to learn to be a good wife and queen consort, well i don't believe we could not prevent father from doing that...maybe we can send you to a training camp or we will just use our earlier plan of learning at Citadel...Don't worry i will banter with him if needed. Both Visenya Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen, phyrra and Daenalaia

all are equipped with battle skills, particularly Visenya Targaryen and Phyrra Gryffindor who is said to be both noted warrior but also had diplomatic skills.

On my personal matters, i will put my outmost effort from it happening. " Assuring Lyanna.

'You can sleep sende niht. Come morrow, maybe we can go hunting.' Hariel blow out the lighted candle and tuck in to bed with Lyanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

{Chapter Four}  
The Deciding Factor

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is owned by George martin and Harry potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

Author Notes: Hariel will not be overpowered like Some of the Femharry and Game of Thrones crossover where she saved westreos by herself. Be warn, this story probably going to have Elia married with Rhaegar and later on he is going to kidnapped Hariel because he wasn"t happy with his marriage.

Since the Canon!Story did not stated why Rhaegar loved Lyanna and how they met at first, so here i might have to create some scenario for Hariel to meet Rhaegar. Robert Baratheon who is said to have an illegimate child in Vale loved Lyanna but did not know her other than her surface beauty so if anyone of you have a person to suggest for Lyanna, do speak up in the review. This story is also gonna have Aerys and Lilliandil(Lily's gryfindor)"s childhood flashback.  
Since Cersei Lannister in Game Of Thrones is looking for ways to kill a dragon, it is possible for Hariel's magic to be contained?Controll(Maybe like Ariana Dumbledore's case) and alongside Hariel and Lyanna are not allowed to hold a sword.  
Though Lyanna is still going to save Howland Reed but Hariel might save Ashara Dayne who is said to be dishonored at Harrendal.

*This chapter i am still tweaking, easpecially for the bottom part, tell me in the reviews or pm, if there is any suggestions; The bottom part if Jon Arynn might be a better choice.

(In another part of Hariel Woke up early before as the morrow came to a pass. Pondering the daring move she made gisterdaeg, she hope that baratheon will dimissed it. Showing her magic out in the open, Hariel has never been one to stand out nor she like to.  
But she was affronted with the offhanded comments that Baratheon stated about the populace of the fairer gender.

Recalling vaguely of the tale Old Nan, the retired servant of House Stark known for her tale-telling abilities in which one of the story stood out to her was According to legend, in the Age of Heroes, the first Storm King, Durran Godsgrief, won the love of Elenei, the daughter of the sea god and the goddess of the wind. She gave her maidenhead to him, committing herself to a mortal life. Her divine parents forbade their love, but Durran and Elenei wed despite them. The gods' wrath was terrible to behold, destroying Durran's keep on his wedding night, killing all his family and guests. Enraged, Durran declared war on the gods, who replied by hammering his kingdom with massive storms. Each time King Durran built a castle to face the sea, the gods destroyed it.  
King Durran persisted building larger and more powerful fortifications, until finally, the seventh castle stayed in place and resisted the storms of Shipbreaker Bay. Some believe this is because the children of the forest took a hand in its construction; others believe that a young boy who grew up to be Bran the Builder advised Durran on its construction. The truth of the matter is unknown.

Thinking that now that the matter has come to pass, it is redundant to ponder on the matter any longer, she will just have to adapt and act as the situation saw fit.  
Stretching out her limbs and getting rid of the knots while rousing Lyanna up for their usual morning ride ever since they are both given a pony each for each of their five name day.

She remembered being beyond delighted as she had been wanting to ride a horse of her own. She had learned how to put on the saddle by observing Wylis the stable boy which turns out to be old nan's great grandson- a guy who reminds of her of a familiar tall being Haggy? Hagrid who she refer to him by that name Old Nan's great-grandson, Wylis - the stableboy - who was said to have giant's blood.  
At around seven years old, Wylis nearly towered any full grown man.

The boy had no heart to correct Hariel of course, as others would have want to do.  
Even then, Wylis - the gentle giant - would simply smile and welcome Hariel as he always did when she came to see the horses.

But it was Ned who had been the one to tell Hariel to stop calling Wylis by a false name as it would offend the tall boy.

"Call him by his true name, Hariel. He is your friend. You should remember his given name," her second brother had gently reprimanded her and Hariel had done so since then.

Now, she had a pony to ride, though it would be sometime for her to put the saddle on her own pony as it was far too heavy for her to carry still.

And in one day, Hariel learned how to ride alongside Lyanna.

She took to it like she was born on the saddle.

When her oldest brother, Brandon, had asked what she was going to name her pony, Hariel had answered without hesitation: "Prongs."

Brandon had laughed at the name she had chosen.

"That is an odd name. Why ever did you choose this one?" Her brother had asked in complete puzzlement with Lyanna and Ned looking on curiously.

"Because – because Prongs is a white Stag that has white body that reminds me of this pony and I want my pony to be one. I want to fly in the sky and see Winterfell from above, or ride in the wolfswood and even go beyond the Wall. I want a mount that can do both and take me anywhere in all the far reaches of the world as I please," Hariel had said, allowing her not so mature fancy to run amok as she had explained the things she saw in her mind, of broomsticks flying and different strange animals like the billywig a blue half snake-half bird , seemingly out of nowhere; or hazzy blight glimpses of things and flashes of knowledge that she knew she is too young to remember.

Even if Hariel could manage to arrange the pieces together, more and more came to her, turning the context of them into complete disarray and became much harder for Hariel to understand.

"You need a Dragon, Hariel." Brandon had said to her, "Not a pony for you to ride and travel the way you wanted to. But considering all Dragons are dead, well… perhaps thunderbird will do for you, though you won't be able to go farther than the wolfswood."

"They are not dead." Hariel had protested then.

"What aren't dead?"

"The Dragons." She had frowned. "You said the Dragons are dead."

"They are dead, had been since more than a hundred years." Brandon had argued back.

"No, they aren't. They are still alive. I saw it in my dream, Hagrid show me a baby dragon Norberta."

"Who is this Hagrid? Someone you met in town? Besides the dragons have disappear from westreos long ago so how could this unknown man show you a dragon? Brandon skeptically asked.  
"No. Not a man for this guy is not, he is of the an species that is different from us. With that height and towering figure he is; a product of crossbreeding." Interject Hariel.  
"A giant? But they are but fictional characters, sister. They are not real, this sound as indeculous as you saying a dragon exist. Did you read too much of those stories and is fantasising meeting them?" teased Brandon.  
"No. They certainly exist. I going to prove to you brother and make you take back your words." Hariel stubbornly insisted.  
"No. You shall not seek out those dangers, especially a unknown man or whatever species you are refering him to; for i shall tell father of this. Don't go looking for trouble." Brandon resolutely make his stand. "But..."Hariel protest being cut off.  
"No more discussion on this, be aware of yourself, you are a little girl of seven, not even males of other noble houses left their home to venture to knightdom nor studying to be a maester til they are of age.  
I am sure Father agree with me on this viewpoint. Come sister, let us retire for today. Tomorrow is the first hunt for Lyanna and you afterall.

After getting Lyanna to get back to her room and get ready before the disapproving Septa comes after stating to Lyanna sleep-addled ears that she is going to miss her ride with their father who have fork out time to spend with his children. Even though there is some time before their lessons or the hunt their brothers are going "Princess Lyanna Stark!" "Princess Hariel Stark!"  
At their Septa's shriek, Lyanna and Hariel bolted down the hallway. They didn't think the Septa would be coming to their rooms so soon!

Full grown, the Septa would normally be able to outrun Lyanna and Hariel any day. But the Septa was wearing a long habit with full skirts, and thought running full tilt was terribly improper. Lyanna and Hariel on the other hand had managed to dress themself in a pair of breeches and a simple shirt and tunic and had no problem at all sprinting through the Red Keep.

Likely the reason for the scandal in their Septa's expression. Boy's clothes were not proper for a princess to wear after all. Especially because Lyanna and Hariel made these themself, the hems messy and crooked from both six year old's going to seven year old clumsy work.

Hariel was proud of her work. She made them without any help at all, and the hems were sturdy! They wouldn't come apart unless someone deliberately tore them! Sure the clothes weren't fitted, but none of the Keep's seamstresses would make them anything but dresses! Desperate situations called for desperate measures and this was something both girls could take into their own hands!

It was Seven in hours into the morning, their father is probably Talking with Lord Baratheonin the great keep. Both girls did not have lessons until nine so Hariel did not understand what is with the Septa.  
In the hallway, Walking pass is Robert baratheon who upon sporting Hariel; face turned dark, "What did you do yesterday? I am pretty sure you did something strange. I going to tell Mother and perhaps Lady Stark and Lord Stark as well. You a freak of unknown origins, perhaps a bastard child of some valyrian."  
Lyanna offended on Hariel's behalf speak up for her;"Who are you to call another person a freak and a bastard?" With your prejudice, you deserve that, if brothers of mine did not stop me, i would sure like to punch the living daylights out of you!"  
As Lyanna defend her, Hariel who was watching on the sidelines not finding a place for her to interject into the conversation.

As far as Hariel knows, she always have been able to do these outlandish stuff as many ocassions have shown-Turning the Septa hair blue after the offending remarks she made about her; Hair grow back when it was accidentaly cut by one of the other girls playmates after Hariel dreaded the haircut during the night; while running from playing chase with the other children of their age and ended up on the rooftop even though there is no Stairs leading up to them. Along with the strange lightening bolt scar on her forehead which she borrow some white powder from her mother, Lyarra Stark, to cover. When She asked her adoptive mother on the matter, her mother did not have any answers to that for when Hariel was send here, she already sported the scar.

More than that though… Most particularly the Targaryens were said to have had old magic. It's how they controlled their dragons, and when the dragons died so did old magic.

"Move to the side, We are not going to argue with Baratheon any longer, Hariel." Lyanna sidestep Baratheon pulling Hariel along to see their father.  
Winterfell has many hidden staircases and both girls have snuck around at nigh looking for hidden staircases when they could not sleep. Both girls veered at the next available hallway, thinking of evading the Septa.

The door to the Tower of the Hand was heavy. Lyanna and Hariel grit their teeth and pulled, until the door opened the scant inches both needed to wiggle through. Then they dashed up the stairs on hands and feet, because they was six going to seven and there was nobody around to judge.

Gold armor at the top of the stairs, and bith girls kept low, trying to control their gasps into something quieter. Gods there were a lot of stairs!

"Up to mischief, Sisters of mine?" A voice drawled, and both girls looked up into blue eyes with amusement.

"Brandon!" Lyanna sigh in relief,"We just wanted to see Father, but the Septa came earlier than we thought. Brandon arched an eyebrow;"She won"t be here to box my ears won't she? I rather go on errands." before grinning at both girls.  
He turned and knocked on the doors leading to the great keep. "Father? It is me Brandon with Lyanna and Hariel."  
"Enter." Their Father voice came through the door.  
Brandon opened the door with a flourish.  
The two men in the room looked at the three children and the dark haired man's face brighten up at seeing his children face.  
"Brandon, Lyanna and Hariel!" Lyanna dashed to their father,shrieking with laughter as he lifted her high and around before tucking her against his chest while Hariel and Brandon standing beside him.  
Rickard Stark grins down at his children:"What has you three up at this ridiculous hour?"  
Lyanna pipe up:" We don"t have lessons until nine, and Hariel and I want to hunt and fight like you." Lyanna knows her father-So long as she want to be like him and spend time with him as a family, their father would allow them to do what they want to do albeit with limit.

" The Septa and Maester say I'm doing well in my normal lessons, and I'm wearing breeches and tunic instead of a dress, so please, please, please?" She looked up at him with a pleading expression, even widening her eyes for added impact. Lyanna all the while ignored muffled snickers from Brandon and Lord Baratheon amused eyes.

Looking to his side, spotting an all the while awkwardly quiet Hariel and pulling her into the hug alongside Lyanna," All right , only with supervision are both of you girls allowed to carry a sword. A bow or a training sword." After than, looking towards Lord Baratheon, "We shall continue this later."


End file.
